Badass (A Niall's Fan Fiction)
by Jessiiem5
Summary: I'm Jamie. I'm seventeen and I just don't give a f** about anything anymore. I've been changing from one foster family to another. I've never stayed at one place for more than a couple of months. And I didn't think this Curtis guy would be the one I wouldn't want to run away from. Boy, how I was wrong. Well, in fact, he's not the reason why I don't want to leave here. Anyway, you'l
1. Chapter 1

- Okay kid, here we are. Put down that damn cellphone, I have to introduce you to your new « siblings », Curtis said, emphasizing on the world siblings, doing little movements with his two fingers in the air.

Here we go again. Since the age of ten, I had lived from one foster family to the other, and my stay never lasted more than a year at most. Now that I was seventeen, I couldn't care less who or where I would end up with. I only had to survive a year or so and then I would be on my own. At the age of eighteen, I would be able to take off and rent an apartment of my own. I really couldn't wait. But I will probably run away from here before that anyway, so..

- What do you mean, « siblings », I said, mimicking his movement.

- You will see. Now come help me with your bags.

When I hoped out of the vehicle, I was shocked to see the huge mansion that stood before me.

- Curtis, you forgot to mention that you were rich as fuck!

- Watch your language, little girl. And yeah, well that won't be your only surprise today!

I took my little backpack and let the other three big suitcases to my new daddy, just because, you know I'm a girl and it would be a shame if I'd hurt myself... you know! We made our entrance in the beautiful and, to my opinion, rather useless, mansion. I say useless because, I mean yeah I get you're probably a rich son of a bitch, but you're a single father who also is a host family. I don't really think you hosts that many people. Plus, with the look he has, I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any friends.

- Just give your luggage to Agnès and follow me.

Oh, I see. So not only do you have a house that could hosts the entire Third World, but you also hired someone to clean it for you? I'm starting to get what kind of guy I just ended up with. But what did he do to have that much money to spend? I took a mental note to ask about it later. I handed my backpack to the hispanic woman that stood on the first stair of the gigantic staircase leading to the second floor. I kept on walking as I checked a text message that I just received.

_« Ryder said :_

_Can't wait to see your little ass. I want you now ;) x. »_

I smiled while hitting the respond button.

- So Jamie, here is everyone, everyone, I present to you my new daughter, Jamie.

I made a week 'hello' not even bothering to take my eyes off my phone. I was shocked as I heard at least a dozen voices answering me. What the fuck? I looked up to meet the group of people including 5 famous figures that I've seen everywhere on TV.

- What the actual fuck?

- You seem a little surprised, are you?

This tall curly boy was grinning at me.

- Of course, I'm surprised for fuck's sake!

I swear to god I literally just shit in my pants. One fucking Direction was standing there right before me. I mean I don't really like them, in fact I don't listen to their music and don't really know them at all, but here I am completely speechless in front of these fabulously gorgeous five boys. I won't ever admit that they are the most handsome males I have ever seen in my entire life, because that would ruin my whole punk rock style and attitude. But, shit! How they are hot!

- You still there, love?, The blonde one said.

- Wo! Calm down there boy! I ain't no love!

- Oh, alright, if you say so.. Jamie? I'm Niall, nice to meet you!

- Yeah, whatever.

I was desperately trying to keep my calm in front of these famous rock stars. I know they must see hundreds of crazy fan girl bawling in front of them everyday and I sure as hell wasn't going to be one of them!

They went on with the presentation. I was introduced to all five members and their girlfriends, Perrie, Sophia and Eleanor, as well as some kind of really important man that worked for Modest! Management called Tony. We chatted for a while and then Eleanor stoop up.

- Well if you don't need me anymore for today i'm gonna get going.

- Alright, I'll call you later about tomorrow, Tony answered.

And just like that, she took her purse and left. She didn't even gave a look or a little peck on the cheek of her boyfriend, Louis. Wow, now that is love. As soon as she left, Harry got up from his sofa and took Eleanor's spot on the couch right next to Louis, putting his arm around his neck. Wait.. what?

- I'm confused. What the fuck just happened?

- Well, we will have to make you sign some things in order to reveal more about the situation. If you would please follow me, we will discuss that.

Tony made his way towards the kitchen grabbing his professional suitcase on the way. I was so confused. What am I getting myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

- And you put your initial here, and you sign right there as well.

- Wait a second, Toto! I have to know what the fuck I am signing.

He was running through the pages of this 300 pages contract as fast as lightning. I have to know if I'm selling my soul to the devil. He then proceed to explain to me that I was signing a contract with Modest! Management preventing me from disclosing any secret information that I was going to be aware of during my stay at this house and during all my encounters with the One Direction and all of the other crew members and bla bla bla. In fact, I had to keep my mouth shut about any shit that I was about to discover. No big deal, but I had a question.

- Or else what? You're gonna strip me of all my millions? I said, sarcasticly.

- Or else you're gonna get sued for a couple of millions. He said, serious as hell.

I gulped. Okay, I see now. This was kind of like selling my soul to the devil. I signed the contract (as if I had a choice) and then they started the explanation.

The truth was that Louis wasn't really with Eleanor. She was an actor and a mannequin hired by Modest! Management to go out with him. She was paid to hang out with the boys, especially with Louis. She had been hired to play Louis' girlfriend around the time that the rumours about Louis and Harry going out started spreading pretty badly. Those two were, in fact, in love and in a relationship since they were put together as a band in X factor. They were told to keep this love private and don't show it to the public because of the rumors, the bad publicity and the possible effect of it on their career as a band and as solo artist in the future.

- But I know for a fact that it won't affect it at all! Our girls are so dedicated! They make us win awards after awards and they will love us anyway!

Louis' face was red with rage. By the look of it, I could see they already had this argument millions of times before. Tony rolled his eyes mumbling a low 'whatever'. He continued with the other 'rules', and I saw what he meant by rules when he went on saying that Niall wasn't allowed to have a girlfriend, at least not a public one, until he turned 21.

- Or until he grows a bear, which I know won't happen soon.

The smirk on Tony's face was so ridiculous I swear to god I could've punch him in the face if it wasn't for the fact that I would be taken away and put in an other foster family. I didn't want to go just yet. Things were starting to get really interesting and I could use the comfort of this huge house. Who wouldn't want to stay in a castle for a while?

- That's so unfair!

- You know why you have to! You're the little boy. You look the youngest. You're the one the younger fans refer to. They need one of y'all to be single so they can picture themselves with you. It's only marketing, man.

- Yeah, about that fucking marketing thing...

- Moving on.. , Tony cut him.

They are such a bunch of assholes. They felt the need to dictate everything about the boys' life, from the way they dress to who they are gonna date to when they have to appear publicly. It was like their whole lifes were staged. The only thing they weren't able to fake was the friendship they had. They were making jokes with eachothers, teasing and laughing at eachothers, just like old friends do. That didn't have to be staged at all. I could see that these five boys were the best friends in the world.

- So now you know all the little dirty secrets, and if you tell any of them to anyone, we sue you. It's as simple as that.

- How fun!

I tried to mimic the sarcastic crazy little dumbass smile that he had on the corner of his mouth but I surely wasn't as good as him. You'd have to be a real huge asshole to pull it correctly. With that being said, Tony took his things and took off.

- Wow! I only spent half an hour with him and he pissed me off as fuck! How can you guys put up with that?

- We have to. We signed that same contract three years ago. We didn't know what we were getting into.

Zayn looked so damn pissed off. Look, I get it that you want to make money out of these teenage boys, which his disgusting from the start, I know, but like, come on! Let them be!

- But why do you all live together here? I mean don't you have all homes? Or even a tour to go to?

- We are taking a break for a while. We are off for almost a year. We all live here at Harry's uncle's because it's the only place where the paparazzi won't find us. Here, it's a little more calm and quiet. Louis said.

- And this huge mansion belongs to Harry's uncle Curtis?

- In fact, Harry gave it to me two months ago, when they all moved in with me. I don't look forward to when they will be leaving though. It will be big and empty.

We continued chatting for a little while about the whole situation.

- Hey Niall, stop drooling over the new girl!

- Shut up Liam!

His face was starting to get a red shade.

- You know the new girl has a name, dickhead!

- And an attitude too, I see! Sorry, JAMIE!

- That's better.

I gave him a little smile. I didn't want to look too mean to them. They were nice guys after all. Maybe I could get along with them.

I was taken out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating again. It was Ryder telling me he was picking me up at our spot.

- So, not that I'm not having any fun with you guys, but yeah, I kinda am. I'm gonna go now.

- Where do you think you're going, kido?

- Seeing my boyfriend?

I heard Niall saying a weak 'Oh..' of disapointment. I swear I could think he was having an eye on me. But I mean, really? He's one of the biggest star on the planet, he can have any girl he want anyway.

- Yeah, what's the big deal?

- It's passed 9 o'clock! You're not going anywhere.

- Come on! Not that fucking curfew again!

- And just because of that language, you won't be going out tomorrow either!

- Fuck off!

I stormed out of the kitchen, wanting to go to my room. But, eh wait. Where is my room? I hooked Agnès on the way, asking her where I am supposed to crash and went to my room, locking the door. I looked for a window, sending the adress to my boyfriend. He was climbing the wall in only two minutes. Well that is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up feeling a little sore from all the 'fun' we had last night. Ryder already took off. I was kind of sad. I was hoping we could talk about how our relationship was going. I knew he loved me, well at least I think, but every time I saw him, the only thing we would do was have sex. It was cool at the beginning but now, it's been almost 3 months and I hardly know anything about him. At least the sex was good.

I heard a low knock at the door. I got up to see Harry's still sleepy face looking down at me.

- Good morning!

- Mornin'.. What's up?

- I made pancakes for everyone, if you want some!

- Yeah, of course.

- Just a thing, first..

- What?

- I don't think you're allowed to be having your boyfriend sleeping here. I don't really mind, but try being a little more quiet, or you will get caught.

I blushed furiously. Was I that loud?

- Thanks for the advice.. You won't tell, won't you?

- No, trust me!

He winked at me. Wow, that was awkward. I made my way downstairs to the dining room. Everyone was sitting around the table. I saw a plate with heart shaped pancakes in it.

- Oh thanks Harry. It's really nice but that wasn't necessary.

- Oh that's not for you..

- It's for me! Thanks baby cakes!

Louis was standing there behind me. I busted out in laughter.

- Wow! That is the most cheesy thing I've ever seen! Harry, I didn't know you were that cheesy

- It's not me! Louis asked for it!

- Oh stop it, Hazza! It was completely your idea! You just wanted to be nice!

- Lou, when I woked you up you ask me if I could..

- Don't try to look tough in front of Jamie, I didn't ask you anything!

Harry put his hand on his forehead letting out a continued cracking jokes and eating breakfast together. When I was done, Agnès took my plate away. I protested, but there was nothing to do, she was already cleaning it. I made my way upstairs to clean and get dressed. When I was done, I heard someone knock at the door. It was Zayn, looking at me with an enormous grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

- What's up? Why do you seem so happy?

- I have a gift for you! It's a welcome gift. I hope you'll like it.

- Oh, Zayn! That's really nice! You really didn't have to!

- I wanted to. Here you go.

He removed his hands from his back, displaying a skateboard with the One Direction logo on the back.

- Damn Zayn, that is really awesome! There's one thing though, I don't know how to skate...

- Oh.. really? I mean, with the style you have, I figured.. Well anyway, it doesn't matter. I can teach you if you want.

- Yeah! That would be nice! .. Oh you mean right now?

- Well, do you have anything else to do?

- Nope, I'm free this afternoon, and probably the rest of the day anyway.

I rolled my eyes. This Curtis guy will probably be a little more trouble than the other foster families I've been in, considering the other ones didn't really give a damn what I would do, as long as I was there for the weekly visits of the social worker.

- Alright, come down!

* * *

**Niall's POV**

I was so pissed. I should have been the one giving her this gift. And I should have been the one teaching her how to skate. I mean, I am obviously way better than Zayn at skateboarding. But we all voted and, yeah whatever. And now, there I was, spying on them by the window. She was cute as hell trying to ride her new skate across the courtyard. Okay, I know she has a boyfriend, unfortunetly. I'm not gonna be all up on her and everything. I just wanted to be a little closer to her. Whatever, I'm going too. I grabbed my skateboard and headed outside with them.

- Hey Niall! Look what I can do!

She was so beautiful, smiling with all her teets.

- That's really great, love! You're a fast learner!

- Thanks!

- Now can you do that?

And I did a ollie, just to show off a little. She attempted to do it but she landed on the side of her foot and dropped to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Niall's POV**

I rushed to her.

- Oh my god, are you okay?

- Yeah, yeah i'm alright!

She tried to get up but dropped down a second time.

- Okay, maybe I'm not that alright..

- Let me help you!

I got Zayn to help me get her up. She put both of her arms around each of us and we helped her to get to the couch. Once there, I asked Zayn to go get ice for her ankle and I went to the bathroom to get a plaster and some disinfectant for her scratched knee. God, that was all my fault. Why did I wanted to show off like that. She didn't have to imitate me. I went back to the living room and dressed her wound. She tried to get up from the couch but fell down again. I helped her get back up and sit her on the couch.

- What are you trying to do?

- Get something to eat. I'm really hungry.

- You're right. Me too. Stay right here, I'll get us something. Zayn, check on her.

- Mmh..

Zayn was distracted by the TV playing a football game. I made my way to the fridge, grabbing some bread and a jar of jelly. I went to the larder and took the peanut butter jar and I made two peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Wow! That girl was beautiful AND she ate all the time like me? No wonder why she's taken. I poured two glasses of orange juice and returned to the living room where I noticed Zayn had left.

- Well, so much for checking on you!

- Oh I'm fine, really! And he left to pick up a call. I think it was from Perrie.

- Alright. Well here's for you.

- Oh thanks! I love PBJ sandwiches.

- Same here! So, what do you wanna do?

- We could watch a movie?

- Fine with me.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

How fucking embarassing! I've just made a total fool of myself. And not just once, not even twice! Three times! Euh hello? Pride? Where are you? Nope.. gone. It left with that first fall. How fucking idiot I must have looked to him! Eumm.. I mean them.. Plus, that injury fucked up my whole night. How was I gonna go out and meet Ryder and Sam if I wasn't even able to walk. Well you know what? That's not what's gonna stop me! You know it takes a whole lot more to stop me from partying with my friends.

Sam was my best friend in the whole world. I met her when I was thirteen at a youth center. This place was basicly like jail, but for teenagers. We weren't even allowed to breathe without permissions. Ok I'm taking it a little too far, but you see my point. This place was like hell, but having her as a close friend for the whole month we were there together made it a little more easy.

This afternoon, we started watching Spring Breakers. Liam and Sophia joined us a little later. Niall seemed a little disappointed that we weren't alone anymore, but that could've also been only my imagination. What a cutie! The movie was so bad that we started chatting instead. Time went by so fast.

In the evening, I was up in my room getting ready for my party. It was kinda hard to stand up on my feet and I would have to limp my way to this party but nothing was gonna stop me. I put my hair in a pony tail, because you know, fuck it! And I threw on a black Misfit t-shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse. I didn't even listen to that kind of music but I thought that the t-shirt looked cool and whenever someone would ask about it, I would say that my favourite song was 'Die, Die My Darling', because I knew it was their most popular and I would quickly change subject.

I finished my smoky eyes makeup and went to the window to leave. Just as I was carefully lifting my injured foot across the window, I heard someone clearing his throat right behing me. Well, fuck!


	5. Chapter 5

- Didn't I locked that door?

- Well I guess you forgot.

Louis was standing there, straigth up judging me. He scared the hell out of me.

- What do you think you're doing

- I'm learning to fly, what does it look like i'm doing?

- You're gonna get yourself in trouble..

- Look at all the fucks I give! They're flying away!

- Seriously, Jamie, are you trying to kill yourself? You are injured AND grounded.

- Oh, sorry. I think I didn't get the memo where it said you've just became my father. My bad!

- I'm not trying to lecture you. I would just prefer if you could stay alive for another day. I didn't even had the chance to chat with you.

- Oh.. really?

- Really! Where are you going anyway?

- Well.. I had plans for tonight.

- You won't get very far on that ankle.. And we organised a little something for you outside. Everyone would be disappointed if you didn't show..

- What are you saying? That you care about me? Come on! I'm just a punk ass little kid who doesn't listen to anybody..

- Well you're listening to me right now. You still haven't decided to jump outside, which is a good start. And yeah, as I'm getting to know you, I'm starting to like you and to care about you. All of us would really like to get to know you better.

- But.. yeah okay, you got me. What did you guys do?

- Just come and see.

He had this grin on his face that says he was proud of himself for getting his way. That pissed me off a little but I decided to let it go. He had organised something for me after all. I went down the stairs and headed to the backyard where I saw the huge swimming pool. They had turned off the lights in it and had thrown multi coloured light sticks in it. The view was amazing. A little further, there was a camp fire where everyone was gathered, rosting marshmallows and sausages. We joined them and started chatting a little.

- Were you going out? You're all dressed up like you're going to a party

Was Zayn trying to sell me out? Not gonna happen!

- Yeah, I was just testing some make up look I could do when I'll actually be able to go out!

I looked at Curtis who grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. He's really starting to get on my nerves. We continued chatting a bit and the night started to get a little chilly. I shivered a bit.

- Are you cold?

- No, I'm alright.

- Do you want my jacket?

- No, seriously, I'm fine.

- Are you sure?

- God dammit, Niall, I'm okay!

- Ok! Ok.. I was just asking..

I stayed quiet for a bit before saying :

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude..

- It's alright!

- I'll take it, finally. Please..

- No! The offer just expired. Sorry!

- Oh..

- Hey, I'm just kidding with you, Jamie! Here you go.

- Yeah, well I couldn't say if you were serious with that straight face! Thanks anyway.

This guy was just so nice. We went on with our chat until I decided to go back up in my room.

Harry's POV

After Jamie left, everyone started to get up and leave also. Niall said he was becoming hungry, again. I said I would do popcorn for him if he stopped complaining.

- But popcorn HAVE to go with a movie. No movie, no popcorn.

- Alright, Nialler. Since us and Louis are the only ones left, we could start a movie. What do you say?

- Yeah, but I don't want to be the third wheel.

- Then why don't you tell Jamie to come down and watch it with us.

I winked at him. He hit me on the arm.

- Alright, I do the popcorn and you go find Jamie.

And just like that, he started to run inside the house. Well I guess I don't really have the choice. I walked to her room. I was just about to knock when I heard a sound.

It was a soft sound coming from Jamie's mouth. I stood closer to the door and I heard another one. And an other one. She was moaning. I figured she was probably still with her boyfriend and rolled my eyes, preparing to go. Suddenly, I stopped and listened a little more closely as I heard a soft buzzing. Her cellphone maybe? But it went on and on. It didn't stop. Nope. Not her cellphone. Definetly not her cellphone. That sound could only be a.. No! I let out a little chuckle. As I moved to go away, I hit my elbow on the doorframe and let out a loud 'Aoutch'. Oh fuck. The buzzing stop. So did the moaning. I heard her get up from her bed and saw the doorknob turn slowly, revealing a Jamie with a messy updo and a little pink... object.. in her hand. As soon as she saw me look at it, she hid it behind her back.

- W.. W-What are you doing here?

- I.. eumm.. I brought you some.. eeeum.. popcorn.. Thought you'd be hungry...

- O-oh.. Thanks... Did you.. eumm?

- No! Oh god.. No I.. eumm I didn't hear anything..

- Listen.. I know you did... but will you

- Keep it for myself? Of course I will.. eumm.. yeah I'm gonna go now... eumm yeah..

- O-okay..

She closed the door. We both looked ridiculous with our eyes wide open. That was the most awkward situation in my entire life. Damn!


	6. Chapter 6

The next week went by in a flash. I recovered from my injury and continued to practice to skate. I was becoming really good at it and was even able to do that damn Ollie without looking like a complete dumb ass. Things were really awkward with Harry since.. that night, but after a couple days we kinda got over it and we started talking a little more normally. When my ankle got better, I went out a couple times without anyone noticing. That's what I was doing tonight. I was out with Sam trying to get someone to sell us something that would get us high. I tried texting my boyfriend, but he didn't bother to answer me, of course. I was getting really tired of his shit. Some day I was the most interesting sexy female in his fucking world and the other he wasn't even bothering to answer any of my texts or calls. But hey, he wasn't going to ruin my night for not being there, will he?

Sam and I were hanging out outside the movie theater when I saw the red Range Rover. I looked at Sam. She already knew. We had to get the hell out of there. Unfortunately, we didn't have time to. The Range Rover was driving too fast.

- Hey there, my little angellll!

Ok. He was obviously drunk. I could tell by his watery eyes and the strong smell of alcohol coming out of his vehicle. He had a three day beard and his hair was touching his shoulder. This guy shouldn't be have a drivers licence. He wasn't even able to control his own feet at the moment.

- Oh fuck off. I said.

- Come on, sweetheart, I'm coming to take you home.

- You know I'm not going home! I'm won't be going home ever again. Quit chasing me or I call the police.

- But, sweety...

- Let's go, Sam.

We took off. For once, he didn't try to kidnap us. That went better than expected.

- I can't believe that thing took the liberty to call himself my dad.

- At least you still have one.

- Right, sorry about that.

- It's alright.

Yeah, this thing really was my dad. In fact, it was the only family I had left. But I don't really want to talk about it.. And about Sam's dad, he took off when he learned that her mother was pregnant. He never even bothered to show up again.

- So what do you wanna do?

- I don't know I'm starving..

- Me too! Lets go grab some lunch.

We went to the closest McDonald's and bought ourselves some chicken nuggets. As we sat down and started to eat our lunch, I looked around at the other customers. Some of them were giving me weird looks, pointing at me. One of them, a brown haired girl probably the same age as me, was even laughing at me. Okay now see, I can take people gossiping about me and all, but that was a total lack of respect and God knows I don't allow that kind of thing to happen to me. I stood up and went to her.

- Excuse me, you little brat. I just saw you pointing at me. You and you little sucker friends should shut the fuck up before I break your nose. If you got shit to say about me, you say it right fucking now or you shut the hell up and go on bitching about someone else 'cause you ain't bitching 'bout me!

Yeah, I kinda sound like a black girl when I get mad. She looked at me with her dead eyes, not really recording any word I said. She took her cellphone and started recording me asking me :

- Are you Harry's new girlfriend?

- What? What the fuck?!

- Are you?

- Hell no! Get that fucking thing off my face, little bitch!

She started giggling and ran out of the restaurant. That kid was crazy! What the fuck was that! I headed back to my table where my nuggets were getting cold. I told the whole story to Sam who also thought this was really weird. Why would she think I'm Harry's girlfriend? Why would she know I was even living with them! I never even publicly appeared with them. How could they know I knew the guys. If the fans were really stalking us like that, I understand why they wanted to be far from all this craziness for once, but that didn't really worked out, didn't it?

I only had the time to eat two more chicken nuggets when my phone started ringing.

- Hello?

- WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!

- What? Who's this?

- WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO'S THIS?! IT'S CURTIS AND YOU, LITTLE GIRL, ARE IN A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE!

- Oh shit..

- YES, OH SHIT! YOUR FACE IS ALL OVER THE INTERNET AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE OUT! YOU BETTER GET YOUR LITTLE SORRY ASS BACK IN HERE IN THE NEXT 5.6 SECONDS OR I'M GOING OUT TO GET YOU AND, OOOOOH NO YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN.

He was screaming so loud, my ear was practically bleeding from the phone call. Well at least it had the advantage of being clear. Yup, crystal.. I took my last 3 nuggets to go and headed home so I could get my 'little sorry ass' beat up by Curtis. Well, in fact, he didn't beat me up. That would've been too easy. Instead, he screamed at me until his voice was starting to crack, forcing me to stay there and listen to him. When he got tired of repeating the same shit, he sent me to my room, grabbing my laptop so I couldn't know what was being said about me on Twitter. It was that stupid little bitch's video that sold me out. I wouldn't be grounded for the next decade if she didn't brought that thing up in my face.

Ryder called me 3 times and texted me 5 times. I didn't pick up or answered any of it. He was probably just missing the sex. And I was tired of that game. Next time I'll be able to actually see the sun light, I'm gonna go see him and talk to him about it. But right now, all I wanted to do was lay down there alone and listen to music.

Unfortunately, I heard a low knock on my door. It cracked open letting me see little strands of wild blond hair and one blue eye.

- Am I disturbing you?

- No, not at all. Come on in.

Well so much for that alone part of the plan. Curiously, I didn't mind his presence at all. In fact, I was happy to spend a little time with him. He entered the room and closed the door behind him.

- What are you doing?

- Just listening to some music. And hating my life.

- Hating your life? Come on! I don't believe you! Why's that?

- Well, haven't you heard the beast screaming?

- Yeah, you know that was pretty hard to miss.

- Yeah, I figured.

We went silent for a while. Until I decided to speak again.

- So.. Don't you wanna know what I've done.

- Only if you wanna tell me.

- Oh.. that's sweet..

I blushed a little. I went on talking about my day with Sam, the encounter with the crazy fangirl and the video. We laughed a little about the part where she thought I was Harry's girlfriend. I was having a good time. And I didn't even have to try to impress him. I was just being myself. I was being my normal self, without all the punk rock rebellious attitude. We had a good laugh and we didn't even used any drugs or any alcohol. It was a really great evening.

We continued chatting and laughing and listening to music until we both fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up pretty early that morning. I was alone in my bed, which got me confused. What happened last night? I mean, it was nothing too serious, in fact it was nothing at all, but Ryder couldn't know that I slept with someone else, even if nothing happened. Yeah, even if I didn't know where he was most of the time and I didn't even know if he slept at his apartment, he was still the jealous kind and he would still beat the crap out of Niall if he ever knew. The thought of him got me really frustrated. He still haven't picked up any of my calls. I was done with him. I was going to talk to him whenever I was going to feel like it. No more waiting for him. Fuck it!

I checked my phone to see I had three missed calls and five new texts messages. All of them were from Ryder. He wanted me to call him back. Yeah, how about later? I got dressed and went downstairs. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Niall and Harry by the fridge. Niall was holding a bag of frozen peas to his right eyes.

- What happened to your eye?

- Oh.. it's nothing..

- And your lip? What did you do?

- I.. eumm.. I was.. too sleepy and I fell down the stairs...

- I'm not convinced. Tell me what really happened!

I was about to ask more questions but my good friend Tony walked in followed by the rest of.. well everyone else in the house.

- Alright everyone! Take a seat! We have some important things to talk about!

- Woohoo! What a party..

I saw Harry and Louis smile at my sarcasm. Come on, I've just woke up! I'm not in the mood to talk about ruining lives and fake loving someone.

- So, I have some news to tell everyone of you, especially you, Jamie.

- Me?

- Yes. Ever since that video of you and that other girl got online, there is rumour that you and Harry are going out. And since Larry is still a big subject since the last time you two were caught holding hands..

He gave a harsh look in Louis' and Harry's direction. Oh come on!

- You made me go out with El each day for a week for that! Isn't it enough?

- Well, I can tell you didn't see last nights trending on Twitter! #LarryIsAdopting, #LarryIsReal and #FuckModest. It's not really good for business.

- You can't fool them forever!

- Anyway! Ever since that day, the fandom is going crazy, so my solution is : Jamie and Harry, you are now dating.

I chocked on my glass of milk.

- Say what?!

- No! No, absolutely not! No offence, Jamie, but I am SO not interested.

- Oh it's alright, Harry. And I have a boyfriend, dickhead!

- And he's a freaking bully! I'm gonna get my ass kicked! Have you seen what he's done to N..

Niall hit Harry behind the head. Have I missed something?

- Ouch! What was that for?

- You know what!

Oh, I think I'm getting what's going on! I'm not that dumb!

- Whatever! There is no way in hell that I'm going out with him.

- Well I have a 342 pages contract that says otherwise, Ma'am.

- Oh shut the fuck up, douchebag!

He completely ignored my remark.

- I have organized a public date for you too when you'll have to hold his hand. Kissing would be a bonus, if you'd like.

- Are you fucking kidding me!

- Moving on..

He went on talking about Eleanor and Louis' next date, tonight. I got lost in my thoughts when he started talking about Eleanor's salary. This shit is unbelievable! These assholes are gonna make me go out with a gay guy, just for his image. I'm feeling so used. And what is Ryder's gonna say about this? I have to tell him the truth! Wait a minute.. I can't! Or else I'm gonna be bankrupted by those sons of bitches. Holy shit!

Well, maybe he won't even notice? He's not a real fan of these guys anyway. He is one of the guys that go on saying these boys are a bunch of faggots and that they are all gay. Well, it's true for some of them but anyway, he doesn't know a thing about them. He only knows he hate their songs. And I don't even think he's on twitter. He won't even notice this whole story, I'm sure. Well, maybe. I hope..

Just as I thought about that, my cellphone started ringing. It was Ryder. I can't talk to him right now. I have to figure a way to not tell him about what's going on. And we have some relationship issues we have to talk face to face, and not on the phone. Since I'm still grounded for whenever Curtis will be tired to see my face inside, I won't be able to see him. At this point, I'm not going to even try to sneak out of here. I know he could make it even worse if I try anything. Yeah, maybe he could finally be the one that can keep me locked inside without me trying to sneak out. Maybe I'm changing. Haha! Yeah come on! I'm Jamie. I'm a badass. I'm not going to change!

I stayed in my pajamas the whole day. Why bother to change if I'm not even going out? I watched a marathon of series. I started re-watching the 7 seasons of How I Met Your Mother. At some point, Liam joined me. And then Zayn, followed by Harry and Louis. I ended up watching TV with the whole band all afternoon. We made jokes and laughed and commented on the scenes. We had a really good time. When we finished watching the first season, Harry got up and said he needed to move.

- I wanna do something now. Do you wanna play basketball?

- Yeah, that sounds fun!, Niall said.

- Alright, let's go!, Zayn said.

They all got up, leaving me alone on the sofa.

- Come on, Lazy ass! Come play with us!, Harry said.

- Oh am I allowed to go that far outside?

- Stop bitching! Come!

Harry put one knee to the ground and grabbed my arm, putting it over his shoulder. He lifted me up potato bag style. I started wiggling my arms and legs up and down and ordering him to put me down but he wouldn't let go. I was laughing so hard there was practically tears in my eyes. I'm really starting to like it here. I'm having a good time with these boys. Maybe it won't be that hard to pretend to go out with Harry. He is a really good friend after all.


	8. Chapter 8

- Are you ready, sweetheart?

It was the night of my 'date' with Harry. He was going to take me to a movie. That wasn't so bad. Management reserved the whole theater so we were going to be all alone. I was hoping it would end up early.

- Yeah, I'm coming. Just gonna do a quick phone call.

I still haven't figured what I was going to say to Ryder if he ever end up knowing everything. I tought I was just going to avoid the subject until he confronted me and then I would come up with a lie at that moment. But then again, he wasn't answering my phone calls. How weird! One day ago, he was calling me non stop and he wanted to talk to me and now, he doesn't even pick up my calls. This was classic Ryder right there! He is such a jerk sometimes.

Anyway, I got over it and went downstairs. I stumbled a little over my five inches heels. My ankle wasn't completely healed enough for me to put myself in that kind of challenge but Tony told me to tone down my look a bit. " It's not good for Harry's image if he starts going out with a punky girl." This motherfucker was driving me crazy! I followed his advice anyway, since he was kind of my 'boss' now. I put on a white dress with knee high boots. I still managed to put on my typical black smokey eye make up so I could give this look a little punk rock touch. Even with all my effort, I looked like a goody two shoe. I didn't have time to change anyway so I head downstairs.

- Wow, Jamie! You look awesome! Harry said.

- You look absolutely incredible, love! Niall said.

I blushed and looked at my feet saying a weak 'thanks..'. Harry looked incredible too. He was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneat. The neck line was really low and I could see the top of his birds tattoo. He took me by the hand.

- You two look great together.

As Louis spoke up, I could feel this moment was really awkward. He was looking at his feet. I didn't really felt comfortable holding Harry's hand. We got into the big black car (I've never been a fan of cars, so whatever this car was, it was big and it was black.) and the driver took us to the movie theater. When we arrived there, there was about 20 guys with cameras. Wow, Tony made a great job to tell everyone about our date. I understand that this had to be publicize, but come on!

The driver parked the vehicle and stepped out to open our door. Harry stepped out first and I followed him. As soon as his feet hit the ground, I saw flashes and cameras turns to us. People were asking : " How are you, Harry? " " Who's this girl? " " Is it your new girlfriend? " " Are you on a date? " " What movie are you going to see? ". When Harry heard the word girlfriend, he grabbed my hand. The flashes went crazy. I was blinded by all the people that were taking pictures. What was so interesting about the fact that we were going to the movies? Come on, man! Get over yourself!

People were surrounding us, leaving almost no place to go forward. I saw our driver, who was pretty tall and strong, starting to walk in front of us, making us a way so that we can get out of the mob of people. We reached the door and the flashing stopped. We were now practicaly alone. I guess they weren't allowed to go inside. I was relieved.

- Are you okay?

- Yeah, I survived.

- These people are so crazy. They don't care about hurting you. All they want is their shot.

- I think they had it. Was it enough?

- I don't know. We'll see what Tony say.

As he said his name, his phone started ringing. He took the phonecall while I went to buy some popcorn and two beverages. The theater was almost empty, although a couple of fans managed to pass the gards. As I was paying for our treats, Harry was taking pictures with them. I went back to him and asked :

- What was that phone call about?

- It was Tony. He said the fans are going wild on twitter right now.

- Really? That soon?

- Yeah. You know they're pretty fast.

- I can see!

- So he said that they still don't have the photos but I told him that we held hands. He said that wasn't enough and that we needed to kiss.

- What? He said that was optional! Can't we just hug or something.

- That's what I asked him. He said he didn't know if the hug was going to be enough.

- Oh fuck! Are you kidding!?

- So, what do you say.

- Well fuck it. Let's get this over with.

I fisted the front of his t-shirt pulling him closer to me and smashed my lips against his. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but I could ear the crowd going crazy outside. This was going on the internet for sure. How am I supposed to explain this to Ryder. I'll have to come up with a really good story. I looked up to see Harry's face. He had his mouth wide open, kind of in shock.

- Well you're a pretty good kisser.

- Thanks. You too.

- Aaaand back to awkward again..

- Not at all! Look at how happy we look! Now let's go see that movie!

The room was empty. We had it all to ourselves.

- In fact, I don't really feel like watching a movie. How about we play a tag game.

- What?

What is he saying? Is he like four years old? Meh whatever. It could be fun.

- Yeah why not.

- Okay! You're it!

He touched my elbow and started running. I chased after him. He went into a row of seats and I caught him, touching him on the back but as I turned to get away from him, he touched my hip. I turned around again but couldn't see him. I started walking towards the center of the room and I heard a giggle. I didn't know where it was coming from. I made a step forward and felt a hand grabbing my ankle. I couldn't possibly scream louder than that. Harry was hiding under the row of seats and wanted to make me shit in my pants. My scream alerted the staff and two security guards showed up looking frightened as hell.

- Is everything okay?

- Yeah, it's alright! I just scared her a little.

- A little? The walls were shaking!

- Sorry..

He made a pitiful face. I mean who can resist that face! He was cute as a button. The guards went away and we started laughing uncontrolably. When we finally stopped laughing, I touched him and yelled : 'YOU'RE IT!'. I ran as fast as I could but he still caught me and touched my shoulder. We went on playing and running like three years old until the theater's manager just kicked us out. Outside, a lot of fans were gathered waiting for their idols. The word must have spread on Twitter. Harry took pictures and signed autographs while I just stayed behind waiting. Some of them were shouting at me : 'Are you two together?' 'Are you Harry's girlfriend'. I didn't know what to answer so I just stayed quiet and ignored them. When they saw I wasn't going to answer, they started calling me names and telling me really hurtful things. That really pissed off Harry.

- Hey mate! You're talking to my friend here! Please have a little more respect.

He then took my hand and guided me to the car. As we drove off, I was the one who broke the silence.

- Thank you, for defending me. I really appreciate it.

- Oh really, love, it's nothing. You're part of the family now. We played tag in a movie theater together. I think it's safe to say that you're a really good friend now. And they were being rude to you. No one is ever rude to my friends.

- That's really sweet of you.

- No problem, sweetheart.

- Am I really? Am I one really good friend?

- Of course! And I'm not just talking for myself here. You're a close friend to all of the band. Everyone really appreciate you. Even if you come out a little harsh at first. We got to know you and I think you're really sweet.

- Well thank you. I think you're really sweet too. I've never been a huge fan of y'all but I think you are all really good persons and you're really fun to hang with.

- Oh stop it, you! You're going to make me cry!

As the driver took us back to the house, we talked and joked and laughed about everything. I was becoming closer to them each day. They were really becoming my new family. Maybe I wouldn't want to run away anymore.


End file.
